¿Tenemos que colaborar?
by Akina54
Summary: El grupo de Inuyasha y los Mugiwara ayudan a una desconocida a pasar unas pruebas, ¿podrán superarlas y vencer al responsable de las mismas? Una gran aventura con un poco de drama y toques de humor. ¡Un cóctel explosivo!
1. La rutina se rompe

_**Declaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takagashi y los de One Piece a Eiichiro Oda, escribo esto sin ànimo de lucro.**_

**Capítulo 1: La rutina se rompe**

Volver a poner el pie sobre aquél césped verde y fresco, notar la suave brisa del Sengoku en la cara y ver el sol poniéndose en el horizonte, al salir del pozo siempre sentía esa extraña sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Pero la paz duró poco, delante suyo dónde, hasta ese instante se veía el inmenso cielo anaranjado y una gran extensión verde, apareció un hakama rojo, sabía perfectamente de quién era, pero ahora le tapaba una vista que querría disfrutar un rato más ...

- Siéntate! - Gritó la chica.

Automáticamente, pudo volver a observar aquella espléndida escena natural, era tan diferente de su Tokio natal, la chica suspiró tiernamente, queriendo retener esa paz en su interior, sabía que no duraría mucho y así fue.

Se oyó una voz enfadada, que salía del fondo del cráter provocado en el suelo por el hechizo, que decía:

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? - El hanyou sacudía la ropa mientras se incorporaba.

- Me has asustado y me tapabas la vista - respondió la chica todavía un poco molesta.

- Haces tarde! Y como haces tarde tengo derecho a taparte la vista! - El hanyou se hacía el ofendido, realmente le encantaba que la chica estuviera allí.

- Siéntate! - Y claramente molesta, la sacerdotisa se dirigió al pueblo donde la esperaban sus amigos.

El hanyou se logró incorporar y seguirla, lamentando el carácter de la morena.

Al llegar al pueblo, fueron directos a casa de Kaede, allí encontraron el monje Miroku, que al ver la chica corrió a saludarla efusivamente; dentro de la cabaña también estaba el pequeño Shippo, al que le faltó tiempo para pedir dulces del futuro a la joven sacerdotisa y le enseñó algunos dibujos que había hecho durante su ausencia.

Al cabo de un rato, entró en la cabaña la exterminadora con la nekomata en brazos y se dispusieron a cenar, Kagome había llevado ramen y mientras lo preparaba una luz cegadora de tonalidades rojas y negras los rodeó.

* * *

En otro punto del bosque, el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste paseaba lentamente entre los árboles, buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche, acompañado por el demonio-rana Jaken, el dragón Ah-Un y la pequeña Rin.

Finalmente, encontraron un claro adecuado y se instalaron, Jaken y el dragón se dirigieron al río a pescar y a buscar agua pero mientras lo hacian, una luz cegadora de tonalidades rojas y negras rodeó al youkai y a la niña.

* * *

**Sé que es corto pero las introducciones siempre me salen así. ;P**

**Próximamente**** el segundo capí****tulo, puede que a lo largo de la historia salga algún otro anime. No sé, ya veré como lo hago.**

**Cualquier comentario a hacerme no dudéis en dejar-me reviews :D**


	2. ¿La mar en calma?

**Capítulo 2: El mar en calma?**

Era un día como otro a bordo del Sunny, la tripulación estaba ocupada cada cual con sus tareas: Chopper estaba haciendo preparados en la enfermería, Franky trabajaba quién-sabe-qué en la sala de máquinas, Sanji trabajaba en la cocina , Zoro entrenaba en el Nido del Cuervo, Nami trabajaba en sus mapas, Brook tocaba su violín en cubierta, donde también había Luffy y Usopp pescando y Robin leyendo tranquilamente.

El sol se empezaba a poner en el horizonte y esto activó los instintos de Luffy que de manera casi automática gritó:

- Sanji! Tengo hambre! Comida! Cuando estará lista la cena ?! Sanji! Comida! Quiero cenar! - Como no recibió respuesta, el capitán se levantó y mientras se dirigía a la cocina, continuó gritando el cocinero cada vez más fuerte.

Los gritos desconcentraron a Nami que manchó de tinta el mapa que estaba haciendo, la pelirroja se levantó hecha una furia decidida a callar a golpes su capitán. Al cabo de un rato (y de unos cuantos puñetazos de la navegante), el ambiente se calmó y todo el mundo volvió a su rutina.

Finalmente, Sanji sacó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina gritando a todos a cenar. Tan pronto como hubieron entrado en la cocina, el cocinero les sirvió la comida y como siempre el capitán se dedicó a robar la comida a los otros, en un intento de coger la comida de la Robin, una patada de Sanji apartó la mano del glotón que rebotó e impactó en la cara de Zoro:

- Eh, Sanji, pero qué? - Dijo medio dolorido el moreno.

- Escucha erocook! Se puede saber que haces? - Dijo un espadachín enfurecido con la mano lista para desenvainar su katana.

- La comida de la Robin-swan no se toca! Ellas tienen una comida más exquisita que la vuestra y vuestro paladar no podría saborear correctamente esta exquisitez! - Proclamó el cocinero.

Como siempre, esto desencadenó una pelea entre el cocinero y el comandante, mientras el capitán, muy astutamente les robaba la comida a ambos y los demás hacían esfuerzos para intentar cenar en paz y sin que la pelea les tirara el plato al suelo. De nuevo, una peligrosa vena se fue hinchando en la frente de Nami hasta que no se pudo contener más y les hizo sentarse a puñetazos.

Desgraciadamente, se sentaron demasiado tarde y ya no les quedaba nada en el plato; y justo cuando iban a abrir la boca para reprocharle al capitán su comportamiento, una luz cegadora de tonalidades rojas y negras los rodeó.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí esta la segunda entrega.**

**Inicialmente esta historia la tenia escrita en catalán, por lo tanto perdón si se me ha colado alguna "catalanada". Por esta misma razón nuestro capitán se llama Ruffy (en la traducción al catalán le pusieron ese nombre).**

**Nos vemos en el tercer capitulo ;P**


	3. ¿Dónde estamos?

Capítulo 3: ¿Dónde estamos?

Cuando abrieron los ojos, les costó acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, estaban en una especie de caverna, a su alrededor la piedra tenía vetas rojas y negras como las de la luz, eran unas 16 personas, entre las que había desconocidos , pero la atención de todos estaba centrada en la chica aparentemente humana que tenían delante, tenía una apariencia muy corriente pero su mirada desprendía algo que les hizo estar quietos, era una chica de unos 20 años, castaña con el cabello hasta en la cintura y flequillo, vestida con vaqueros, zapatillas y una camiseta verde.

¿?: Antes de que lo intentéis, no saldréis bien parados si me atacáis. Mi nombre es Verial y os he reunido aquí porque necesito vuestra ayuda. Hace tiempo que intento alejar de este mundo un ser detestable, pero se ha hecho más fuerte y mi hermano me ha recomendado que os pida ayuda a vosotros, una selección de los guerreros más fuertes de este mundo: La tripulación del Futuro Rey de los Piratas y el grupo de los dos Demonios más poderosos de la era Sengoku.

Después de un largo silencio ...

Robin: Empecemos por el principio, dónde estamos y quién eres.

Verial: Estamos en el infierno, en mi casa, pero no os preocupéis no es un lugar tan cruel como dicen. Y por extensión, yo soy un diablo. Por extraño que parezca, simpatizo con los humanos y me he dedicado, durante milenios, a frenar la invasión de un Dios malvado llamado Gaku-hen. Estos últimos meses, ha conseguido debilitar me hasta el punto de no poder subir al mundo de los humanos y me ha impuesto unas pruebas que darán por zanjada esta guerra: si pierdo, la Tierra será suya y podrá hacer lo que quiera; si gano, nos dejará en paz. Y aquí es donde entráis vosotros. ¿Me ayudaréis? Podéis negaros y os devolveré a casa sin problemas.

Ruffy: ¡Te ayudaremos!

Mugiwares: ¡Ni nos lo has consultado!

Ruffy: ¡Pero tiene problemas! Debemos ayudar-la. (Mientras pone cara de pena, con ojos de perro abandonado)

Sesshomaru: Yo paso, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. (Con la voz más gélida y seca que pudo hacer).

Rin: Pero señor Sesshomaru ... Pobrecita, se la ve perdida ...

La mirada de la niña enterneció al youkai, que acabó asintiendo.

Kagome: La Rin y el chico del sombrero de paja tienen razón, nosotros también te ayudaremos, ¿no chicos?

Los otros asintieron y la diablesa continuó su relato.

Verial: Pues bien, desgraciadamente no se cuantas pruebas me ha asignado, lo único que sé es el sistema, cuando acabe este relato nos dirigiremos al punto de encuentro y de allí, él nos llevará al lugar donde tendremos la primera prueba, una vez superada nos dejará al siguiente lugar y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a la última donde podemos luchar cara a cara con él. ¿Alguna duda?

Robin: Yo tengo una pequeña curiosidad, tú parece que lo sepas todo de nosotros pero ¿y nosotros de ti? ¿Como luchas? ¿Como nos podrás ayudar?

Ante la pregunta de la arqueóloga, todos los presentes miraron interrogantes a la diablesa.

Verial: Mmmmmh, poder, si me vierais con mi forma real, os resultaría más fácil responder a estas preguntas.

Tras pronunciar estas palabras, una luz negra rodeó a la diablesa, en dispersarse su apariencia era totalmente diferente. Su cabello se había vuelto negro con reflejos caobas y, de él, sobresalían dos orejas de gato de color granate, sus ojos se volvieron rojos con el iris de un verde muy claro; unos colmillos afilados adornaban su sonrisa, lucía un vestido negro sencillo de mangas anchas, corto hasta sobre las rodillas; y unas sandalias negras de tacón alto y a su espalda se extendían unas grandes alas de plumas negras y granates. Iba armada con una espada que colgaba de un cinturón y varias dagas colocadas también en el cinturón. Al finalizar la transformación, la protagonista de esta alzó una de sus manos para lamer lentamente una de sus garras. Mientras decía:

Verial: Ahora sí, ¿alguna duda?

Sesshomaru: (claramente trastornado por la visión) Creía que eras una leyenda, entre los youkais, hablaban de unos diablos que velaban por la paz entre los dioses y la tierra, siempre había pensado que no era real.

Kagome: ¿Una leyenda?

Sango: Sí, yo también la había oído, decía que eran dos diablos y una diablesa, cada uno con un dominio, ella domina el aire y el agua; el mayor, la tierra y el fuego y el más pequeño de los tres tiene dominio sobre los seres vivos.

Ante esta revelación, la aludida sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, y poco a poco, a medida que iban saliendo de la sorpresa, los otros la fueron siguiendo.

* * *

**Bueno, llegó mi tercer capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado. ^·^**

**Como habéis podido comprobar, he cambiado la manera de redactar por "exigencias del guión" con tantos personajes me era muy difícil hacer comprensibles las intervenciones sin hacerme muy repetitiva.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente, intentaré publicar seguido.**

**Estoy abierta a sugerencias y críticas, así que para cualquier cosa dejad un review ;D**


	4. Primera prueba

**Capítulo 4: Primera prueba**

Después de un rato caminando llegaron a una pradera de hierba requemada, allí, una voz retumbó en la cabeza de todos los componentes del grupo.

Gaku-hen: Veo que has podido reunir unos cuantos ayudantes. Jajajaja, como si te fuera a servir de algo. Jajajaja. Como quieras, ahora pasaréis a la primera prueba.

* * *

Despertaron con dolor de cabeza y se sentían extraños, se encontraban en una cabaña de madera en medio del bosque, no sabían por dónde vendrían los problemas y esto les hacía sentir demasiado desprotegidos.

Nami: Ruffy, que tienes en el cuello?

Al oír la frase de la pelirroja, todos fijaron la mirada en el cuello del capitán del Sunny, en este había una marca azul con manchas blancas que se iba oscureciendo por momentos.

Se fijaron mejor en los cuellos de todos, los extrañaba que sólo la tuviera uno de ellos; y descubrieron que todos los chicos y la pequeña Rin la tenían. No sabían que era, y padecían por sus efectos, pero tenían que estar preparados y aprovechando la tranquilidad aparente, unas cuantas salieron a buscar comida y leña. Al volver cenaron y se dispusieron a dormir por turnos, pero a medianoche volvieron a oír aquella voz atronadora en su cabeza.

Gaku-hen: Ya os he dejado tiempo suficiente para acostumbraros al entorno, prepararos por lo que os espera.

Curiosamente, con este anuncio sólo se despertaron Kagome, Sango, Nami, Verial y Robin (las no marcadas). Que se miraron asustadas por no decir horrorizadas, estaban solas ante lo que pudiera venir. Kagome fue la primera en reaccionar y se acercó a Inuyasha para intentar examinarlo, enseguida vio que estaba empapado de sudor y tenía la fiebre muy alta; a continuación corroboraron que los demás estaban igual.

Verial: Parecen estables, me preocupa que la marca les produzca algún tipo de transformación ...

Nami: Cómo transformación?

Verial: El dios siempre ha presumido de poder alterar los cuerpos de sus objetivos. Sea como sea, dudo que la prueba sea cuidar unos cuantos enfermos ...

Kagome: Así pues, que hacemos?

Robin: Lo que siempre han hecho ellos por nosotras, defenderlos de lo que pueda venir.

Como si esta frase fuera un interruptor, la sacerdotisa abrió, sorpresa, los ojos.

Kagome: Hay una presencia demoníaca a la derecha de la cabaña!

Las chicas salieron rápidamente de la cabaña y se encontraron con una serpiente gigante con dos cabezas. La exterminadora de demonios, haciendo honor a su nombre, atacó al demonio mientras subía a la nekomata, ya transformada; mientras tanto, Nami montó el Climatact y disparó un rayo contra el monstruo. Ambos ataques lograron matar la serpiente pero detrás de esta se dejó ver una bandada de monstruos semejantes. Verial reaccionó, desenvainó la espada y con un solo ataque destruyó la bandada.

Gaku-hen: Veo que no sois sólo objetos de decoración, también podéis luchar, aunque sea contra monstruos menores. Habéis superado la primera prueba. Felicidades! Jajajaja. Prepararos para lo que sigue.

* * *

**Este me ha vuelto a quedar un poco corto... Los próximos intentaré que sean mas largos.**

**Y aquí va otro más, que os parece? Sin vergüenza, estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas y sugerencias en los reviews.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo/ prueba. Espero poder subirlo pronto.**


	5. Segunda prueba I

**He tardado mas que en los otros pero también es mas largo. Disfruten!**

**Los trozos en cursiva son pensamientos.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Segunda prueba I

Cuando las chicas volvieron a entrar en la cabaña, una luz las deslumbró y al desaparecer esta vieron como la pequeña cabaña se había vuelto una habitación enorme de la época moderna y en las camas estaban todos sus compañeros tapados con sábanas suaves y mantas. Pero había algo raro en ellos ... Se acercaron corriendo hacia sus amigos y en apartar las sábanas vieron que ahora eran todo chicas.

Al notar el cambio de luz, los afectados por la marca fueron despertando lentamente.

Robin: Que bien que os despertéis. Nos teníais preocupadas.  
Inuyasha: ¿Que ha hecho este Dios tuyo? ¿Enviar un rato a dormir? ¿¡Bha, no sabes hacer nada más idiota !?  
Sesshomaru: ¿Te has mirado en el espejo?  
Kagome: ¿Esta es la finalidad de las marcas?  
Verial: Parece que sí. Voy un momento a examinar dónde estamos, acaba de despertar los que quedan, tengo curiosidad por saber que les ha hecho a Rin y a Shippo. (Sale de la habitación)  
Sesshomaru: ¿Rin? ¿También estaba marcada?

Al oír la voz de su amo, la Rin se levanta de la cama apartando las sábanas.

Rin: ¿Que ha pasado?  
Shippo: ¿Porque gritáis tanto?  
Ruffy: Escucha, ¿vosotros no erais dos niños?  
Zoro: ¿Eres burro? ¿Ya se ve que no son dos niños? ¿Cuáles son estas preguntas que hacer?

El grupo de Inuyasha no sabía salir de su sorpresa, Rin había crecido unos 10 años y Shippo era un demonio-zorro adulto. La voz de Gaku-hen volvió a retumbar dentro de sus cabezas.

Gaku-hen: Os he visto muy débiles y hoy me ha levantado benevolente, la segunda prueba será salir de este hotel, y la marca ha sido para jugar un poco con vosotros, creo que me lo pasaré muy bien. Jajajaja

En ese momento, la Verial volvió a entrar en la habitación, había hecho desaparecer las alas de su espalda y sonreía relajada.

Verial: No hay peligros inminentes alrededor, podemos aprovechar para presentarnos un poco más, adecuarnos a la nueva situación y después salir de aquí. Si nos hemos de compenetrarnos en batalla, tenemos que saber muy bien de qué somos capaces.

Tras varios cambios de ropa y muchas situaciones ridículas relacionadas con los nuevos cuerpos terminaron asiento en círculo en medio de la sala.

Verial: Antes no preguntéis, no, no sé cuándo dura el efecto de las marcas, lo único de lo que estoy segura es de que son temporales.

La primera en hablar fue Nami, llevaba el cabello medio recogido, sandalias, una falda blanca, una camiseta amarilla y una cazadora vaquera.

Nami: Para los que no lo recordáis mi nombre Nami, soy navegante y mi arma es el Climatact, es un arma en 3 partes construida por Usopp, con ella puedo hacer tronar, caer relámpagos, llover... Resumiendo es un arma para controlar la meteorología.

Al finalizar, todos los de la era Sengoku tenían los ojos muy abiertos, y Kagome se esforzaba para hacerles entender que quería decir meteorología. La navegante se quedó mirando el Robin que lucía unos pantalones largos lilas, una cazadora y unas botas a juego, una camisa blanca abierta y un sombrero de cowboy del mismo tono lila.

Robin: Supongo que ahora me toca a mí. Me llamo Robin, soy arqueóloga y tengo el poder de una fruta del diablo, este poder me permite hacer brotar cualquier parte de mi cuerpo en cualquier lugar.

Dicho esto, hizo brotar una mano delante de todos los presentes que quedaron muy sorprendidos; y pasó la palabra al reno medio escondido detrás suyo.

Chopper: Soy Chopper, soy un reno y comí una fruta del diablo que me hizo humano. Soy el médico de la tripulación.  
Shippo: ¿Si también tenías la marca porque no has cambiado?  
Robin: Podría ser porque en esta forma Chopper no muestra ningún distintivo de sexo poder en otra ...

Dicho esto Chopper mostró la forma donde, efectivamente, se mostraron los efectos de la marca. Esto provocó risas generales y el retorno del renito a su forma híbrida, aparte de hacer que este se volviera a esconder detrás de la Robin.

Nami: ¡¿Porque os reís tanto si estáis en la misma situación?!

Los puñetazos de la pelirroja afectaron a todos los tripulantes del Sunny. Y el siguiente en hablar fue Sanji, que ahora llevaba un vestido corto negro con botones dorados, unas botas cortas negras también y el cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Sanji: Soy cocinero y soy experto en luchar con las piernas, por algo soy conocido como Sanji, pierna negra. Y me encantan las mujeres guapas, como la Robin-swan y Nami-chan.  
Zoro: Eres un cocinero pervertido, en resumen.  
Sanji: ¿Qué me has dicho marimo?  
Zoro: ¡Lo que has oído! (comenzando una de sus rutinarias peleas)  
Chopper: Sanji, pero si ahora Zoro es una mujer, no la puedes pegar ...  
Sanji: ¡Es el marimo igual! ¡No es una dama como Nami y Robin!  
Nami: ¡Basta! ¡Nos tomarán por locos! (pegando a los dos)

La pelea la cortó Franky que ahora tenía el pelo mucho más largo a pesar de mantener el tupé, y llevaba una camiseta roja con una estrella azul en medio y unas bragas rojas.

Franky: Soy Franky, soy un cyborg y soy ¡SUPER! (Poniéndose en su típica postura) Tengo mucho talento para construir cosas y mis ataques son ¡SUPER!

Después de la escena de Franky, Brook que continuaba siendo un esqueleto y por tanto, tampoco notaba el cambio, salvo que ahora tenía el pelo más largo; captó la atención de todos presentándose.

Brook: Soy Brook, soy espadachín y músico. Yohoho, estoy tan emocionado de estar aquí que se me pone la piel de gallina. Ay, no que yo no tengo piel porque soy un manojo de huesos. ¡Yohoho!  
Kagome: ¡ Un esqueleto que habla ! ¿¡Cómo puedes estar vivo !?  
Robin: En Brook se comió una fruta del diablo cuando estaba vivo que le permitió seguir viviendo como esqueleto.  
Brook: Por cierto guapa, ¿me podrías enseñar tus panties?  
Kagome: ¡Kya! ¡Otro pervertido!  
Inuyasha: ¡Ni lo sueñes! (estampando el esqueleto contra el suelo de un puñetazo)

Entonces, una chica con la nariz larga se levantó, se había negado a cambiarse y seguía llevando, como siempre el mono marrón con la camiseta verde debajo, ahora sus rasgos se habían vuelto menos acentuados y tenía el cabello hasta la cintura, pero aparte de eso, no había cambiado mucho.

Usopp: ¡Yo soy el gran capitán Usopp! Tengo una gran puntería y balas de muchos tipos que he inventado yo mismo. He viajado por todos los mares y he vivido muchas aventuras. ¡Soy un gran capitán y un gran pirata! jajajaja  
Zoro: No os creáis ni media palabra de lo que dice también es un mentiroso ... Yo soy Zoro, soy espadachín y de pequeño aprendí el estilo de las tres katanas.

Zoro había sido obligado a cambiarse por las chicas de la tripulación y ahora llevaba una camiseta blanca pegada a su cuerpo trabajado, un cinturón verde sujetando las tres katanas, unos pantalones negros y, por encima, unas botas verde oscuro. Él mismo se había recogido el cabello en una cola alta.

Ruffy: Veo que sólo quedo yo, shishishi, yo soy el capitán de esta tripulación y seré el futuro rey de los piratas, comí una fruta del diablo que me convirtió en un hombre de goma. Ah, y me llamo Ruffy. Shishishi.

Al terminar, estiró un brazo para tocar las orejas de Inuyasha que hacía rato que le llamaban la atención y este sobresaltado le gritó. Ruffy, también se dejó influir por las chicas y ahora llevaba un sujetador de bikini negro con su chaleco rojo encima, unas bermudas tejanas y chanclas; su característico sombrero de paja continuaba adornando su cabello negro que ahora le llegaba a la altura de las orejas.

Kagome: Bueno pues, supongo que ahora nos toca a nosotros, yo me llamo Kagome y soy sacerdotisa, puedo tirar flechas sagradas y purificar. Por lo que estuvimos hablando ayer con Robin, tengo el mismo efecto en los usuarios de las frutas del diablo que el Kairoseki. Por cierto, ayer nos quedamos con la duda, Verial, ¿qué efecto tendrían mis poderes sobre ti?  
Verial: En principio, ninguna, mi equilibrio de fuerzas es muy complejo y, de hecho, en cierto modo yo también puedo purificar, pero en cambio, puedo ser igual de venenosa que el veneno de cualquier demonio. Ven, si quieres pruébalo.

La morena la tocó intentando purificarla, y efectivamente su efecto fue nulo. Al terminar el "experimento", Kagome instó a Inuyasha para que fuera el siguiente en presentarse. El hanyou, que ahora lucía un vestido rojo de mangas anchas y largo hasta los tobillos, ruborizó notablemente pero empezó a hablar.

Inuyasha: Soy un semidimonio, es decir, nací de madre humana y padre demonio, mi padre me legó en herencia su espada Tessaiga, una poderosa espada capaz de matar mil demonios con un solo movimiento.  
Rin: Señor Sesshomaru, ahora usted.  
Sesshomaru: No.  
Rin: Ya lo haré yo pues, yo me llamo Rin y este es el señor Sesshomaru, el Señor de las Tierras del Oeste y un poderoso demonio-perro, su padre le legó la Tenseiga, la espada sin filo capaz de revivir la gente y también posee la Bakusaiga, su propia espada.

Durante la explicación, Zoro había puesto especial atención a la descripción de las espadas; después pediría más información sobre estas. Sesshomaru no se había querido cambiar, pero ante la incomodidad de la armadura masculina se la había quitado. Rin sí se había cambiado por que la ropa le iba pequeña y se había puesto un vestido naranja con flores azules sin mangas. Shippo, que también había crecido y se había tenido que cambiar, ahora llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta azul cielo; fue el siguiente en hablar.

Shippo: Soy Shippo, un demonio-zorro, los demonios-zorro somos conocidos por nuestras ilusiones y el fuego de zorro.  
Sango: Yo soy Sango, nací en el pueblo de los exterminadores de demonios y mi arma es Hiraikotsu, esta es Kirara, una nekomata.  
Kirara: ¡Miu!  
Chopper: Dice que está encantada de conocernos .  
Miroku: ¿La has entendido?  
Robin: Chopper es, en origen, un animal, por lo tanto puede entenderlos y hablar con ellos.  
Miroku: Gran aclaración, eres muy guapa y muy inteligente, ¿no querrías ser la madre de mis hijos?

Antes de que la Robin pudiera reaccionar a la pregunta, el Hiraikotsu de Sango y la pierna de Sanji ya estaban estampados en la cara del monje, seguidos por una lluvia de insultos y maldiciones. Marcado y dolorido, Miroku procedió a presentarse, se había cambiado y, ahora, de su vestimenta habitual sólo conservaba el rosario de la mano derecha, se había puesto un vestido lila largo hasta los tobillos y unas sandalias , había mantenido el cabello en la misma medida pero se había deshecho la cola.

Miroku: Soy Miroku, soy monje budista y he cultivado el poder espiritual necesario para lanzar hechizos en forma de pergamino durante muchos años. Vengo de una familia maldita, tenemos un agujero negro en la mano que absorbe todo lo que se le acerca; va creciendo con los años hasta que un día también absorbe a su propio portador, para controlar el vórtice llevo un rosario especial en la mano.

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones, salieron de la habitación para poner rumbo a la salida del hotel, salían dispuestos a luchar y ganar a cualquiera que se les pones delante. El hotel estaba decorado con motivos de la época hippy, todo eran flores, colores llamativos y símbolos de la paz, pero a pesar de ello, era bastante lujoso; sólo pasar la puerta, vieron un letrero que ponía "Recepción".

Zoro: ¡Mirad! Es hacia allí.  
Ruffy: Venga pues, ¡vamos!

Ruffy y Inuyasha iban corriendo al frente del grupo, los seguían de cerca Zoro, Sanji, Sesshomaru, Usopp, Franky, Chopper en forma animal y Shippo; luego los seguían caminando a un buen paso Brook y Miroku conversando y cerraban la marcha andando tranquilamente, Nami, Robin, Kagome, Sango, Rin y Verial.

Robin: ¿Quieres decir que será tan fácil que nos ha puesto indicaciones?  
Verial: No, seguramente son para despistar, pero vuestro capitán tiene tanta energía que cuesta decirle que no.  
Sango: Pero tampoco tenemos otra pista para seguir ¿no?  
Nami: Con eso tienes razón ...  
Rin: Así pues ¿dónde vamos?  
Robin: Ya lo descubriremos ...

Al girar una esquina, se encontraron de sopetón con una bandada de aves del paraíso.

Ruffy: ¡Que guay! ¡¿Qué es esto ?!  
Inuyasha: Ya luché yo contra estas, su boca tiene una fuerza sobre humana y su sangre es venenosa.  
Ruffy: A mí me da igual eso. ¡Pistola de goma, goma!

El ave del paraíso que debía recibir el golpe abrió la boca y mordió el brazo del moreno, y levantó a volar llevándoselo y hiriéndole gravemente el brazo.

Zoro: ¡Ruffy! Estilo de tres katanas: ¡Oni Giri!

Pero el ataque no le salió tan bien como se esperaba y el pájaro sólo recibió unos pequeños cortes en un ala, lo suficiente para desestabilizarlo pero no para acabar con él.

Zoro: ¡Mierda! Con este cuerpo es más complicado luchar, no tengo el mismo equilibrio ni fuerza. ¡Mierda!

Entonces, Sesshomaru decidió entrar en acción, desenvainó Bakusaiga y atacó; en poco tiempo todas las aves del paraíso estaban muertas. Al caer al suelo, miró fríamente a sus acompañantes y pronunció un murmullo sólo audible por su hermano:

Sesshomaru: Humanos inútiles.  
Ruffy: ¡Cómo mola !  
Rin: ¡No toquéis los trozos! La carne herida por la Bakusaiga hace extensivo el poder de ésta a todo lo que toca.  
Verial: Ay, ahora que lo pienso Rin, tengo algo para ti.

Al oír esta frase, todos se giraron hacia la diablesa. Sesshomaru gruñó y la miró con desprecio, cosa que ella notó y obvió.

Verial: Es una espada que siempre llevo pero no utilizo, es la Garra del Infierno y fue la primera espada que tuve. Ten, te la dejo, cuidamela bien.

Dicho esto, se sacó una espada envainada de la espalda y le dio a Rin, era una espada preciosa con una vaina turquesa y una empuñadura negra muy brillante. Rin se quedó maravillada y la chica de las garras siguió caminando, al poco rato Sesshomaru se había puesto a su lado.

Sesshomaru: Vigila bien que haces, no me fío de ti.  
Verial: No te preocupes, seguramente aún tendremos que luchar más y mejor que tenga como defenderse.  
Sesshomaru: ¿Que hace esta espada?  
Verial: Lucha. (con una sonrisa misteriosa en los labios)  
Sesshomaru: Responde.  
Verial: Fue mi primera espada porque sirve para aprender a luchar, se mueve sola, sólo necesita alguien que la empuñe y como la que lucha es ella, su máxima función es de protección y defensa.

Después de esta conversación, cada uno volvió a su lugar de la marcha. Y al llegar la chica de las orejas fue interrogada por sus compañeras sobre la espada y les explicó lo mismo que al Lord. Después del interrogatorio se desvió a otros temas.

Nami: ¿Qué edad tienes? Pareces muy joven.  
Verial: Jajajaja, como bien sabrán las chicas del Sengoku, los seres sobrenaturales envejecemos más lentamente que los humanos. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru son un ejemplo y yo otro.  
Kagome: Esto es cierto, ahora que lo pienso, contando bien, en Sesshomaru debe pasar de los 300 años y Inuyasha tiene unos 200.  
Sango: Cada vez que dices eso me da miedo pensar en vuestra diferencia de edad, jajajaja.  
Robin: ¿Lo decís porqué ella debe tener unos 18 y él unos 200? Jajajaja  
Rin: Pero esto no es tan sencillo, la señorita Kagome vino a la era Sengoku desde 500 años en el futuro, por lo tanto, en realidad se llevan unos 700 años.  
Nami: ¡Que bestia! ¡Pero es que no lo parece! Hasta ahora le ponía unos 19 ... y a Sesshomaru, 22. Pero has desviado el tema, ¿tú cuántos tienes?  
Verial: Adivínalo.  
Rin: ¿27?  
Verial: Esta es la que intento aparentar, pero realmente ¿cuántos tengo?

La pregunta se quedó sin respuesta porque, después de tanto rato caminando, los de delante se quejaban de que habían llegado a un callejón sin salida.

Zoro: ¡No puede ser! ¡¿No tiene salida esto ?!  
Sanji: Seguro que nos has contagiado tu mal sentido de la orientación.  
Zoro: ¿Pero qué dices? Si esto no se contagia, ceja rizada.  
Sanji: ¿¡Me has dicho qué !?

Y aquí comenzó una de sus, ahora ya típicas, peleas. Mientras Brook se acercó a Sango y le dijo:

Brook: Ahora que estamos aquí atrapados, ¿me podrías hacer un favor? ¿Me podrías enseñar tus panties?

El pobre esqueleto no podría haber elegido peor destinataria porque en cuestión de segundos, tuvo clavados en su cráneo los puños de Nami y Miroku y el Hiraikotsu. Aprovechando el momento de calma, Nami también aprovechó para zurrar al espadachín y al cocinero y Robin para inspeccionar las paredes. Mientras tanto, el Lord se volvió a acercar a la habitante del Infierno.

Sesshomaru: Tienes 2.000 años.  
Verial: ¿Cómo?  
Sesshomaru: La respuesta a la pregunta de la humana pelirroja es 2.000 años.  
Verial: Sí, pero ¿cómo lo has sabido?  
Sesshomaru: La leyenda ...  
Robin: ¡Mirad! ¡Creo que he encontrado algo!  
Sanji: Robin-swan, eres tan lista. ¡Te quiero!  
Zoro: Pelota ...  
Sango: ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
Robin: Este trozo de pared se mueve pero no tengo suficiente fuerza para activarla.  
Inuyasha: ¿Me lo dejas probar?

Al presionarlo, la pared cedió y el suelo bajo sus pies también, cayeron durante un buen rato y tocaron fondo sobre una especie de moqueta rosada, ante ellos había un mostrador lleno de llaves con un viejo detrás que los miraba con cara de cansancio.

Nami: Perdone, ¿nos podría indicar la salida?  
Viejo: Mira bonita, aquí tenemos muy en cuenta la privacidad de los clientes, por lo tanto hay una salida para cada tipo de cliente, enséñame tu formulario y te diré hacia dónde tienes que ir.  
Nami: Yo no tengo ningún formulario.  
Viejo: Toda la juventud fastidia igual, para rellenar el formulario tenéis que ir a la planta 5, escalera B, por este pasillo a la izquierda.  
Kagome: ¿No hay ninguna manera de salir sin el formulario?  
Viejo: No.  
Sanji: Mira viejo, no estamos para bromas, ¿dónde está la salida?  
Viejo: Formulario por favor.

Sanji iba a atacar al viejo pero la mano de su capitán lo frenó.

Ruffy: Va, vamos, seguro que nos volvemos a encontrar aquellos pajaritos tan divertidos. Shishishi.

Siguieron las instrucciones del viejo hasta llegar a una sala con unas chicas vestidas de blanco.

Trabajadoras: Aquí tienen un bolígrafo y su formulario, muchas gracias.

Todos recibieron su papel y se miraron, los Mugiwares fueron asiento para empezar a rellenar pero todo el grupo de Inuyasha (menos Miroku y Sango) se quedó de pie mirando a la chica del futuro .

Kagome: ¿Qué os pasa?  
Inuyasha (visiblemente sonrojado): Kagome ... Nosotros ... No ... No sabemos ...  
Kagome: ¡Aaaaaah! ¡No lo recordaba! No sabéis escribir ni leer, dejadme terminar el mío y os ayudo. (con una sonrisa tierna)  
Verial: Yo ya estoy, ya os ayudo yo también. (sonriendo)  
Robin: Yo también, cuanto más seamos escribiendo más deprisa iremos. A ver, primera pregunta, ¿nombre? (con una sonrisa maternal en los labios)

Mientras ellas estaban entretenidas con los formularios de los de la era Sengoku, Zoro se acercaba confundido a una de las chicas.

Zoro: Perdona, ¿en el apartado de sexo que tenemos que poner?  
Chica: Pues, mujer, es lo que eres ¿no?  
Zoro: Ah, sí, sí claro.  
Nami: Tienes que contar con que la gente te ve como una mujer, tendríamos que salir de aquí sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Poco a poco, todos fueron acabando los formularios y se encontraron en la puerta de la sala para volver a recepción, pensaban ir directos pero no la encontraban, ¿podría ser que los pasillos hubieran cambiado de sitio? De repente, los sorprendió un destacamento de 1000 hombres de la Armada a medio pasillo.

Soldados: ¡Alto! ¡Vicealmirante, estos parecen los Mugiwares pero no lo son!  
Vicealmirante: ¡Apresadlos, les interrogaremos!  
Soldados: ¡Quedáis detenidos!

Ruffy se puso bien el sombrero y sonrió, tras él Sanji estiraba las piernas y Zoro se ponía el pañuelo negro en la cabeza.

Soldados: ¡¿Se preparan igual que ellos ?!  
Zoro: ¿Y que te hace pensar que nos atraparéis? Estilo de dos katanas: ¡Sai Kuru!  
Sanji: ¡Surtido de fritos!  
Ruffy: ¡Ráfaga de goma, goma!

Sólo con estos tres ataques lograron desarticular la mitad del ejército que tenían delante y mientras se preparaban para atacar otra vez, el Hiraikotsu pasó por su lado, terminando con más oponentes. Los tres luchadores se giraron extrañados y se encontraron con la exterminadora que los miraba con cara de felicidad.

Sango: Ahora somos un equipo ¿no?

Detrás lo que aún quedaba de ejército apareció el vicealmirante Smoker, que se preparaba para entrar en combate.

Smoker: ¿Quién sois y qué relación tenéis con los Mugiwares?

Tras decir esto lanzó su brazo, convertido en humo, hacia Ruffy para intentar apresarlo pero entonces una flecha de Kagome atravesó el humo y se clavó en el hombro izquierdo del marine.

Kagome: ¡Ha funcionado!  
Zoro: ¿Qué has hecho?  
Kagome: ¡Luchad con él como si estuviera bajo los efectos del Kairoseki!

Sanji tiró hasta Smoker a Zoro de una patada y el espadachín se encargó del vicealmirante, mientras el resto de soldados fueron neutralizados por Robin.

Robin: Mil fleurs. ¡Clutch!  
Shippo: ¡Wooo! ¡Esto ha molado mucho!  
Chopper: ¡Sí, Robin es genial!

Cuando los soldados cayeron al suelo se pudo ver el combate entre Zoro y Smoker, y desgraciadamente Zoro perdía, Smoker se había arrancado la flecha del cuerpo e intentaba asfixiar Zoro con humo.

Nami: ¡Zoro!  
Inuyasha: No puedo atacar sin tocar al espadachín, ¡mierda!  
Miroku: Y si yo ... Inuyasha ponte delante de mí y clava la espada en el suelo. ¡El resto detrás de mí! ¡Agujero negro!

Una parte de los marines y del humo de Smoker entraron en la mano del monje, Zoro salió volando también, pero Inuyasha le cogió al vuelo. Tan pronto fué recuperado el espadachín, Miroku cerró el vórtice. Todos los Mugiwares estaban muy sorprendidos del efecto la maldición, pero, por encima de eso, estaban muy contentos de haber recuperado su Nakama.

Smoker: Volveré y entonces tendréis encima todo el peso de la justicia del Gobierno Mundial.

El humo que se había tragado el agujero negro era su mano derecha, y huyó herido y humillado.

Ruffy: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Tus flechas son muy guays! (Abrazando a Kagome) Ay, ay, ay, que pierdo las fuerzas.  
Zoro: (Respirando dificultosamente) Cof, cof, gracias.  
Inuyasha: No nos las des.  
Robin: Me pregunto cómo nos ha encontrado la Armada.  
Verial: Ya os dije que es un Dios puede poner lo que quiera donde quiera, la ha utilizado como un obstáculo más para superar la segunda prueba.  
Franky: ¿Seguimos entonces?  
Chopper: Antes tendriás que dejarme hacerles una revisión a Zoro y a Ruffy, estos cuerpos no son tan resistentes y no quiero arriesgarme a que empeoren.

Chopper los revisó y vendó el brazo de Luffy por segunda vez porque la venda ya estaba manchada de sangre. Después siguieron por el pasillo hacia donde los llevara a ver si podían salir, mientras caminaban Zoro quiso preguntar sobre las extrañas espadas de sus compañeros pero no sabía a quién dirigirse.

Zoro: _Vamos a ver, al demonio no, que parece malhumorado; la chica morena no creo que sepa nada, al igual que la niña, el monje y el zorro; me quedan la exterminadora y el que me ha salvado._

Curiosamente, en ese momento, estaban de lado por lo tanto, decidió ir a hablar con los dos.

Zoro: ¿Os puedo preguntar algo? ¿Estas espadas que son? He visto por los ataques de tu hermano que no son katanas normales.  
Sango: Nosotros hacemos las armas a partir de cadáveres de demonios, mi Hiraikotsu está hecho de huesos de demonios, esto le da un fuerte poder espiritual al arma.  
Inuyasha: Y las espadas siguen el mismo principio, la mía está hecha de un colmillo de mi padre, es su herencia; y las de mi hermano, una está extraída de la mía y la otra es suya.  
Zoro: ¿Suya? ¿cómo?  
Inuyasha: Salió de él cuando aprendió a ser un demonio independiente.  
Zoro: ¿Me la dejas ver?  
Inuyasha: Yo te dejaría pero no sé si te aceptará ...  
Zoro: Me arriesgaré, estuve mucho tiempo luchando con una espada maldita, no será peor.

El Inuyasha sacó la Tessaiga del cinturón y se la dio a Zoro, curiosamente la espada no lo rechazó. El espadachín la desenvainó y al verla puso cara de sorpresa, no era más que una katana vieja y oxidada.

Sango: La Tessaiga se activa con el poder demoníaco de su portador, como tú no tienes se mostrará en esta forma. Ya verás, dásela a Inuyasha.

Al cambiar de manos, Colmillo de Hierro no tardó en reaccionar y adoptó su forma de combate.

Inuyasha: No sólo es el poder demoníaco, necesitas tener alguien a quien proteger para utilizarla. (Mirando a la Kagome que iba charlando detrás suyo)

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la voz de Verial.

Verial: Ahora que tenemos un rato de tranquilidad querría deciros un par de cosas. En primer lugar, gracias por estar aquí y ayudarme y dos; por ahora nos está poniendo pruebas físicas pero Gaku-hen es experto en probar a la gente espiritual y mentalmente, sacar lo mejor y lo peor de la gente y girarlo en contra de su contrincante, juega con ilusiones y seres que se aprovechan del contrincante para ganar, así que mucho cuidado.

Tras la intervención de la diablesa siguieron caminando y llegaron a un lugar donde el pasillo también se acababa, pero esta vez había 3 puertas cada una con un letrero colgado: "281", "282" y "283"

Nami: Ahora que tenemos que hacer?  
Brook: Este hotel me pone la piel de gallina, ay, pero si yo no tengo piel. Yohoho.  
Rin: Nos podríamos dividir, pero poder después no nos podríamos reencontrar.  
Inuyasha: Me he cansado de seguirle el juego. ¡Herida del viento!  
Kagome: ¡Siéntate! ¡¿ Se puede saber que haces ?!

Pero la idea del semidimonio había tenido el resultado esperado, las tres puertas habían volado por los aires y dos eran salas vacías, la tercera era la continuación del pasillo. Los Mugiwares estaban muy sorprendidos tanto por el hechizo de la sacerdotisa cómo por el ataque del de las orejas; el médico, el capitán, el esqueleto, el tirador y el cyborg, más que sorprendidos estaban alucinados y miraban la pareja con estrellas en los ojos. A pesar de la cómica escena, habían encontrado la continuación del pasillo, ahora debían seguir.

* * *

**Aves del paraíso: Son esos pajarracos que salen en el cap. 37 de Inuyasha, aunque los he adaptado un poco para la historia.**

**Prometo ser buena y publicar mas seguido, este seguramente es el capitulo del que estoy menos satisfecha, creo que me ha quedado un poco tostón.**

**Ya me diréis que os parece.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, la segunda parte de la segunda prueba. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia no dudéis en dejarme un review ;D**


	6. Segunda prueba II

**Advertencia: Este capitulo puede contener vocabulario altisonante y violencia sexual. **

**Por eso he subido el rating del fic.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Segunda prueba II

Atravesaron el pasillo y llegaron a una sala decorada como un cabaret, en tonos negros y rojos, el final del pasillo desembocaba en una especie de escenario, y ante ellos había decenas de hombres con cara de necesidad. La sala olía a sudor, excitación y alcohol, tanto, que los dos hermanos estuvieron a punto de desmayarse. La multitud al ver todas aquellas mujeres sobre el escenario comenzó a gritar indecencias y a hacerles insinuaciones y propuestas indecorosas.

Verial: Mierda, me esperaba algo así.  
Kagome: ¿Como que te lo esperabas?  
Verial: Nos lo dijo, los había transformado por diversión, aquí tienes como se piensa divertirse.  
Nami: ¿Que se supone que debemos hacer?  
Verial: Encontrar la salida de la sala y huir. Y para ello tenemos que bajar.  
Robin: Muy bien pues, hacia abajo. (Con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios)

En ese momento comenzó a sentir una música sensual, durante todo este rato, los chicos no habían conseguido salir de su sorpresa, así que, una vez tuvieron las cosas claras, las chicas fueron a sacarlos de su estado para que también bajasen.

Robin: Tenemos que salir de aquí, bajaremos y nos mezclaremos con la gente para encontrar la salida, recordad que nos hacemos pasar por bailarinas de cabaret así que nada de violencia.  
Zoro: Yo no me pienso rebajar ello, ¡qué asco! Nos miran como si fuéramos objetos.  
Nami: Te acostumbras, cuando es por supervivencia te acostumbras. (Con la mirada perdida en algún momento del pasado)  
Sango: Recordad, discreción.  
Sesshomaru: Ya es bastante humillante haber dejado que me modificaran el cuerpo, no me pienso rebajar.  
Kagome: Tienes alguna idea mejor?  
Sesshomaru: Son humanos repugnantes, porque no eliminarlos a todos?  
Miroku: No lo niegues, los demonios también tienen estos instintos, puede que los disimuléis mejor pero, si fueras abajo, no te quejas de las vistas.  
Sesshomaru: Tsk.

Así pues procedieron con el plan, comenzaron a bajar del escenario moviéndose sensualmente y se empezaron a mezclar con los hombres, las sobaron y les llegaron a decir de todo pero de momento seguían con su objetivo fijo; hasta que, de repente se oyó el grito de la protegida del Lord y a continuación un hombre cayó muerto al suelo. Toda la sala se volvió hacia aquella dirección y vieron como la chica estaba sentada en el suelo muerta de miedo, la vaina de la espada brillaba con gran intensidad y ante sí un cadáver se empezaba a desangrar. Sesshomaru llegó en cuestión de segundos al lado de la chica y, para sorpresa de todos, la abrazó mientras miraba con desprecio al hombre que había tendido en el suelo y agradecía mentalmente a la diablesa por la espada. Al ver el panorama el resto de hombres se abalanzaron sobre las chicas que preferían: entre 3 inmovilizaron la gata, 2 fueron por la sacerdotisa, 4 hacia el hanyou, 2 al monje, 3 en la exterminadora, 2 en la zorro y el reno, 4 al cyborg y el músico, 4 en el sombrero de paja, 5 al espadachín, 3 en la navegante, 2 a Usopp, 3 a la arqueóloga, 4 al cocinero y finalmente 7 hacia la pareja.

Los cogieron tanto por sorpresa que lograron inmovilizar a todos en posiciones bastante comprometidas, Zoro fue el primero en darse cuenta del peligro que corrían; no sólo estaban siendo acosados e inmovilizados por un grupo de hombres necesitados sin escrúpulos sino que, aunque derrotaran los que tenían encima, detrás de ellos había más esperando para ser saciados, pero lo peor no era eso sino que con este cuerpo eran más vulnerables que nunca.  
Los hombres comenzaron a desvestir a sus víctimas y a sobarlas. Entonces todo pasó muy rápido.

* * *

Inuyasha + 4 hombres

Uno de los atacantes le había quitado la Tessaiga del cinturón y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar al cambio, el miedo y la rabia que sentía se encendieron en su interior y su sangre demoníaca se activó, unas marcas violetas le aparecieron en las mejillas y sus ojos se volvieron rojos. De un solo golpe y mientras soltaba una especie de rugido intimidador, atacó sin miramientos a sus captores, reduciéndolos a una pila de cadáveres en cuestión de segundos.

Después de eso, recuperó la espada que le calmó las ansias de sangre mientras se defendía de las manos indecentes del resto de clientes.

* * *

Kagome + 2 hombres

La tenían agarrada uno por el tronco y el otro para las piernas, la habían empezado a tocar, ella sentía náuseas, no podía ser, no podía estar pasando esto, no quería, no podía, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en que quería salir de allí. De repente, una luz rosada la rodeó y dejó inconscientes a los dos hombres que la atacaban; recordaba esa sensación, era la misma que la primera vez que entró en el pozo devorador de huesos y la atacó la mujer-ciempiés.

Sintió su cuerpo libre chocar contra el suelo, abrió los ojos y vio a los dos hombres inconscientes, se incorporó rápidamente y buscó con la vista al hanyou.

* * *

Ruffy + 4 hombres

Se sentía mal, no le gustaba como miraban su cuerpo, ni cómo lo tocaban, no sabía por qué lo querían utilizar pero no le gustaba, en un momento de distracción tomó aire y:

- ¡Globo de goma, goma!

En hincharse, hizo salir volando sus atacantes; así se libró, después se desinfló, quedándose tendido en el suelo.

* * *

Robin + 3 hombres

La tenían agarrada pero eso no le impedía usar sus poderes, sentía asco y rabia, la habían utilizado otras veces pero siempre había sido rodeada de Kairoseki o sin escapatoria, pero esta vez lucharía y pagarían los que la tocaban ahora y los que tantas veces habían abusado de ella.

- ¡Veinte fleurs! ¡Clutch!

Doce brazos aguantaron los atacantes y les rompieron la espalda mientras que los ocho restantes la aguantaban para qué en soltarse no cayera al suelo. Todos quedaron inconscientes en el suelo, ella se incorporó y sonrió con suficiencia:

- Aficionados ...

* * *

Verial + 3 hombres

Pocas veces la llegaban a inmovilizar pero la habían cogido desprevenida, le hubiera gustado jugar un poco con aquellos hombres y provocarles una muerte más lenta para hacerles pagar el atrevimiento pero necesitaba saber si sus compañeros estaban bien, ella los había llevado hasta aquí, ella los había de sacar, no se lo perdonaría si les pasaba algo. Habían sido voluntarios en su guerra, sólo podía estar agradecida. Después de sonreír ligeramente por este pensamiento, clavó sus garras en los brazos que la sujetaban; ellos la miraron con suficiencia.

- ¿Crees que así nos harás parar?  
- Yo de ti no subestimaría tanto tus heridas.

Tan pronto como hubo pronunciado esta frase, sonrió sádicamente, sus garras se volvieron amarillas y los hombres cayeron muertos en el suelo, ahora sólo le quedaba el que la había estado manoteando, que ahora la miraba con el terror reflejado en los sus ojos.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? Tranquilo, seré rápida.

Hizo un leve movimiento con la mano ante él y 5 pequeñas heridas impregnadas del veneno amarillo de las garras aparecieron en el pecho del hombre que también cayó muerto al suelo.

* * *

Chopper + Shippo + 2 hombres

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nosotros? Cuando se rehicieron del espanto de que también los atacaran a ellos, Shippo tiró su peonza gigante sobre uno de los hombres que quedó aplastado en el suelo, rápidamente Chopper tomó su forma animal y embistió al otro hombre.

Ahora tenían que ir a ayudar a los demás como fuera, siempre eran los más vulnerables en batalla pero querían ayudar porque son sus amigos, porque los aceptaron y los cuidan, porque los quieren.

* * *

Miroku + 2 hombres

No tenía tiempo para pensar, estaban en peligro y estaba preocupado por su integridad física, lo tenían demasiado bien agarrado, no se podía librar pero todavía podía orar, levantó una barrera espiritual a su alrededor y aprovechando la sorpresa de los atacantes recuperó su báculo y les aturdir.

* * *

Sango + 3 hombres

Estaba desarmada y no podía defenderse de ninguna manera, entonces cayó en su amiga, había caído aturdida en algún lugar pero sabía que todavía podía confiar en ella.

- ¡Kirara!  
- ¿A quien llamas princesa? Nadie va a venir a salvarte.

De entre las piernas de los hombres se oyó un maullido y la gata gigante se transformó para librar a su ama, con un par de mordiscos y de ataques la liberó. La exterminadora sabía que sus compañeros se sabían cuidar solos, por tanto, una vez libre, se agachó a buscar el Hiraikotsu.

* * *

Nami + 3 hombres

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, aquello le recordaba a sus años con Arlong, no quería recordar y menos revivir, ahora podía escapar, la tenían cogida pero sabía que podía librarse.

- ¡Shiawase Punch!

Al dejar levantarse la camiseta todos sus atacantes se quedaron momentáneamente sorprendidos, así le dieron la oportunidad de sacar el Climatact y empezar a preparar el rayo. Los otros reaccionaron y se le volvieron a echar encima pero era demasiado tarde.

- ¡Tiempo de rayos!

Así pues, todos sus atacantes terminaron electrocutados y ella se salió ilesa del ataque. Se levantó y se dispuso a reencontrarse con sus compañeros.

* * *

Usopp + 2 hombres

¿Porque a mí? ¡Yo no quiero! Lo tocaban y manoteaban, sentía asco y quería salir de la situación como fuera, dio una patada al que tenía delante y cuando el otro lo fue a socorrer atacó.

- ¡Tiro de pólvora mortal!

Sus atacantes ya no se levantarían del suelo. Se incorporó, lo había hecho, se había defendido él solo; había pasado mucho miedo pero lo había hecho, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

* * *

Franky + Brook + 4 hombres

- ¿A nosotros también nos quiere hacer cosas malas? Yohoho  
- No, ni pensarlo. (con cara de asco) A vosotros, os obligaremos a ver cómo nos divertimos con vuestras compañeras.  
- ¡Pues no se lo consentiremos!

Franky se libró enseguida y ayudó a Brook para luego terminar entre los dos con todos los hombres y disponerse a buscar a sus compañeros.

* * *

Zoro + 5 hombres

Le habían quitado las katanas pero no se pensaba rendirse sin luchar, lo tocaban y le decían cosas lascivas al oído, no se creía lo que le estaba pasando, realmente era muy molesto ser una mujer en estas situaciones, era más débil y no podía librarse. Mordió la mano que le tapaba la boca y dedicó a los hombres de delante suyo su peor mirada.

- Habéis ido a buscar la más difícil, no saldréis vivos de ésta.

Dicho esto aprovechó el desconcierto del de su derecha para recuperar una katana y matar de un solo golpe, tres de los cinco hombres que lo aguantaban. Al verse más liberado, terminó de recuperar sus katanas y mató a los dos restantes. A continuación, se colocó las katanas en el cinturón y se puso bien la ropa.

* * *

Sanji + 4 hombres

Claro, ahora soy una dulce señorita y atraigo a todos los hombres de alrededor, ¡¿pero que?! ¡Esta no era la manera de tratar una señorita! Me están manoteando de la manera más burda y sucia posible, ¡esto no puede ser! ¡¿Y mis damas están igual?! ¡Las tengo que ir a salvar! Con este hilo de pensamiento Sanji se encendió y envió a volar con patadas todos sus contrincantes.

Tanto punto hubo terminado con ellos, encendió un cigarrillo y miró a su alrededor buscando sus damas.

* * *

Sesshomaru + Rin + 7 hombres

Ambos estaban inmovilizados y desarmados, esto era un problema, este cuerpo había menguado las capacidades del demonio y la humana aún se estaba acostumbrando al nuevo cuerpo; Sesshomaru consiguió clavar las garras venenosas en los brazos de sus captores pero, en cambio, Rin lo único que había conseguido era poder gritar, esto era demasiado para ella.

Una vez el Lord pudo librarse utilizando las garras, corrió hacia su protegida y eliminó a sus captores, cuando cayeron muertos al suelo le dejaron ver una escena que hizo tambalear su tranquilidad. La chica yacía en el suelo, medio desnuda y llorando desconsoladamente; cuando la vio así quiso haber hecho sufrir más aquellos imbéciles, estuvo a punto de revivirlos para volverlos a matar.

- Se-se-se-señor ... Sesshomaru ...  
- Rin.

La niña se le echó al cuello para abrazarlo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente; el youkai la cogió en brazos y recogió las tres espadas del suelo sin dejarla de abrazar. Mientras se iba a reunir con los demás, le susurró al oído mientras ella seguía llorando:

- Lo siento Rin, no te he podido proteger, yo lo siento mucho.  
- Señor ...  
- Sesshomaru, no soy tu señor si no te puedo proteger.

La chica abrió los ojos, sorprendida, mientras seguía sollozando, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Una vez todos estuvieron libres, se reencontraron entre los cadáveres y se fijaron en que aún quedaban unos cuantos hombres arrinconados en una de las esquinas de la sala, aterrados y sin intensión de hacer nada a aquel grupo de mujeres.

Sango: ¿Estáis todos bien?

Todos asintieron, menos Sesshomaru que se quedó mirando Rin y la misma Rin que aún sollozaba. Al verla en brazos de Sesshomaru, todos se preocuparon por ella.

Chopper: ¡Un médico! ¡Necesitamos un médico!  
Sango: ¿El médico no eres tú renito?  
Chopper: ¿A sí? ¡sí! ¿Necesitas una exploración?  
Rin: No, tranquilos, estoy bien. (Bajando de sobre su protector)

Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y las marcas de las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, al darse cuenta de esto, corrió a esconderse detrás Kagome, ella siempre lo había entendido, no quería que nadie más la viera tan débil, ya se arrepentía de que la hubiera visto así su Señor.

Viendo que ninguno de los dos quería hablar, decidieron proceder su camino por una puerta que había aparecido en el fondo de la sala. Todos andaban sumidos en sus pensamientos: la mayoría de los chicos reflexionaban sobre lo que había supuesto ser tratados como objetos, nunca habían tenido ninguna experiencia similar a ésta y es bastante desagradable y molesto; Chopper, Brook, Franky y en Shippo iban hablando de chorradas y contando anécdotas; Kagome y Sango se acercaron a la Rin para hablar con ella ...

Kagome: Rin, ¿quieres hablar? ¿Necesitas algo?  
Rin: Bueno, yo, es que todavía no estoy acostumbrada a eso, a lo que siento en mi nuevo cuerpo y ahora encima haberme sentir así, sucia ...  
Sango: Es que te han ...  
Rin: No han llegado a quitarme la ropa pero me siento muy sucia.  
Sango: Tranquila, te irá pasando, y más si tienes alguien que te cuida.  
Kagome: Si quieres cualquier cosa no dudes en decírnoslo.

Ellas siguieron calmando a la adolescente reciente y hablando de temas diversos. Más adelante, casi delante de todo el grupo iba un youkai enfurruñado y que se sentía muy culpable, su hermano se acercó a él ...

Inuyasha: Eh, cálmate podría haber sido peor, has actuado a tiempo.  
Sesshomaru: No suficientemente a tiempo.  
Inuyasha: (suspira) No seas tan duro contigo mismo, ahora está bien.  
Sesshomaru: No la he podido proteger lo suficiente, acabo de ver que cuando crezca tal vez tendré que dejarla escapar o puede que me la roben y quizás, como hoy, no podré hacer nada.  
Inuyasha: Se llama impotencia y eso es lo más humano que te he oído decir nunca. (sonriendo con suficiencia)  
Sesshomaru: ¿Se puede saber porque te lo estoy contando a ti? Híbrido cotilla.  
Inuyasha: Te debe estar afectando el ser mujer.

Después de esta última frase, el hanyou se alejó de su hermano pensando en cómo lo había cambiado aquella niña risueña y enérgica, realmente, lo había hecho más humano.

Cerraban el grupo las dos chicas mugiwara que caminaban rememorando el pasado y recordando las últimas veces que habían estado en una situación similar a la de hoy, realmente sus nakama cuidaban bien de ellas, ya que desde que estaban con ellos nadie se había atrevido a ponles la mano encima, aunque en sus pensamientos ambas tenían alguien que sí querrían que las tratara así. El estómago de Ruffy los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos.

Ruffy: ¡Sanji! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Comida! ¡Carne!  
Inuyasha: Arg, ¿siempre grita tanto? (tapándose los oídos)  
Sesshomaru: Qué humano más molesto.  
Zoro: Desgraciadamente, sí, cuando tiene hambre siempre es así.  
Kagome: Yo tengo comida en la mochila pero también deberíamos encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche.  
Verial: Kagome tiene razón, necesitaís descansar.

Robin hizo brotar ojos-fleur en la primera habitación que encontraron e indicó que estaba deshabitada y parecía inofensiva. Entraron y se instalaron. El ramen de Kagome, preparado por Sanji era sorprendentemente bueno.

Inuyasha: Ves como no sabes cocinar.  
Kagome: Calla y come ¡Que no ves que él es un cocinero profesional, tanto perseguir demonios, yo no tengo tiempo para aprender nada!  
Inuyasha: Que antipática que eres ...  
Kagome: ¡Siéntate!

A los Mugiwara no les dejaría de sorprender nunca este hechizo. Lentamente, todos fueron cayendo rendidos al sueño menos la diablesa que se ofreció a hacer guardia y la chica de la coleta.

Rin: Verial, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?  
Verial: Claro, dime.  
Rin: ¿Tú me podrías dejar así? ¿Hacer efectivo para siempre este cuerpo?  
Verial: Poder puedo, pero ¿es lo que quieres? ¿No deberías pensarlo bien y hablarlo con tus compañeros?  
Rin: Si bien ... Y si me dejaras así, ¿me podrías enseñar a luchar?  
Verial: ¿Y esto?  
Rin: Hoy me he sentido muy débil, todos habéis podido liberaros solos y yo si no hubiera sido por el Señor Sesshomaru... no quiero ser una carga para él ...  
Sesshomaru: (sin abrir los ojos) No eres una carga Rin.  
Rin: Señor Sesshomaru, pensaba que dormía.  
Sesshomaru: Como ha dicho ella, ¿estás segura de lo que quieres hacer?  
Rin: Sí, pero sólo si usted lo aprueba.  
Sesshomaru: Mañana hablaremos con más calma, deberías hablar con las humanas también. Ahora duerme.  
Rin: Sí señor.  
Verial: _Es increíble hasta dónde pueden llegar por amor_.

El resto de la noche siguió tranquila, hasta que la mañana siguiente un olor de sangre los despertó a todos.

Inuyasha: ¿Que está pasando? ¡Qué peste!  
Verial: Hoy mejor no nos movemos de la habitación ...  
Ruffy: ¡Aaaaaah, me desangro!  
Kagome: Esto será un buen problema ...  
Nami: Oh, mierda.  
Zoro: ¿¡ Alguna de vosotras nos puede explicar que nos está pasando !?  
Sanji: Esta claro que no entiendes de mujeres, esto se llama menstruación y lo tienen una vez al mes. Estúpido.  
Zoro: Que tú seas un afeminado no significa que todos lo seamos ...  
Sanji: ¡Yo soy todo un caballero y por eso lo sé todo sobre las damas, no como un bruto como tú!  
Zoro: ¿¡Qué me has dicho!?

Ambos iban a empezar otra de sus grandes peleas pero en el momento en que se incorporaron un pinchazo de dolor los hizo estar quietos.

Robin: Veo que hay que sufren dolores menstruales (riendo discretamente)

En ese momento una risa maléfica conocida por todos retumbó dentro de sus cabezas, ese sonido provocó que la gata gruñera y maldijera internamente aquel retorcido contrincante.

Sango: Ya sabemos quién es el culpable ahora.  
Kagome: El primero será el que todos se cambien y luego hablaremos.

Así pues, poco a poco, todos fueron pasando por el lavabo donde se limpiaban y hacían lo necesario para evitar volverse a ensuciar. Una vez todos estuvieron a punto, Robin (habían decidido que lo haría ella por ser la mayor) les explicó qué pasaba, qué sentirían, como se tenían que cuidar y dio un par de consejos para hacer pasar el dolor.

De momento, los más afectados eran el cocinero y el espadachín que no se paraban de quejarse y no se levantaron de la cama, el capitán pirata tenía más hambre de lo habitual (si es posible), Franky y Brook al ser un cyborg y un esqueleto no la tenían, los dos hermanos estaban peligrosamente irritables, el bonzo y el tirador dormían y, los menos afectados, el médico y Rin hacían remedios para el dolor.

Zoro: Robin, ¿puedes venir un momento? (ruborizandose y con una expresión de dolor en la cara)  
Robin: Claro, dime. (sonriendo maternalmente)  
Zoro: ¿Cada mes? Esto es insoportable.  
Robin: Sí señor espadachín, cada mes.  
Zoro: ¿Pero habéis luchado en esta situación?  
Robin: Varias veces, sí.  
Zoro: Pero, ¿cómo? (contrayendo más la mandíbula debido al dolor)  
Robin: Chopper hace muy buenos remedios y con los años te acostumbras, descansa, te irá bien.

El día continuó tranquilo y al llegar la noche se fueron a dormir, ese día había cambiado la concepción de sus compañeras a los hombres: el mal humor de Nami, el cansancio de Kagome, las horas de soledad de Robin, los remedios de Sango ... Todo tenía su explicación ahora.

Una vez todos se hubieron dormido, Rin se levantó, despertó a la sacerdotisa, al Lord y se volvió a acercar a la diablesa acompañada por ambos.

Verial: ¿Habéis hablado?  
Rin: Sí, hemos decidido que si es realmente lo que quiero no pondrán ninguna pega, pero la señorita Kagome me ha hecho notar que aunque me quedara así, yo seguiría siendo humana y viviría mucho menos que el señor Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru: Rin ...  
Kagome: Es lo mismo que siempre me ha echado atrás con Inuyasha, no me atrevo a dar el paso adelante porque sé que no podré estar con él para siempre.  
Sesshomaru: Yo creía que tú y mi hermano ya erais ...  
Kagome: Pues no (claramente roja)  
Verial: Yo no sé, pero mi hermano pequeño sabe hacer una poción de traspaso de poderes, si estáis todos completamente seguros, se la puedo pedir.  
Kagome: ¿Podemos decírtelo mañana?  
Verial: Como si queréis hacerlo cuando termine toda esta locura en la que os he involucrado. (sonriendo)

Así pues, todos volvieron a dormirse. Por la mañana tuvieron la suerte de que en casi todos los casos se habían ido los síntomas, seguían teniendo la regla pero los dolores habían casi desaparecido por efecto de los remedios del reno; así pues decidieron seguir su camino. Salieron de la habitación y prosiguieron por el pasillo, después de bastante rato caminando llegaron, sin saber como, a recepción de nuevo.

Viejo: Sí que habéis tardado en volver. ¿Teneís los formularios?  
Franky: Sí, aquí los tenemos.

Franky abrió el cráneo de Brook y sacó 17 hojas enrolladas y se las entregó al viejo. Todos pusieron cara de sorpresa menos el viejo que los cogió y los miró.

Viejo: Bueno pues, veo que todas tenéis que ir a allí mismo. Por este pasillo, a la derecha, luego izquierda y luego recto: escalera J, puerta 15.  
Nami: Gracias, esperamos encontrarlo.

Reanudaron su camino y, después de que Zoro se perdiera un par de veces, encontraron la tan esperada salida; era una puerta de vidrio al final de un pasillo largo. Empezaron a correr para llegar lo más rápido posible a la salida, pero, de repente, de un lateral salieron unos piratas.

Capitán: Mira que bien, los Mugiwara, si los matamos, sus recompensas suman 600 millones de Berris, nos haremos ricos. ¡Matadlos!

Todos se prepararon para luchar pero la diablesa se puso delante de ellos, frenandolos. Sus ojos verdes se habían oscurecido hasta casi llegar a negro y sus facciones se habían endurecido.

Verial: Fuera de nuestro camino. (lamiéndose los labios)  
Capitán: Entregadnos los del sombrero de paja.  
Verial: No, he dicho que te apartes. (con un tono de voz muy siniestro)  
Capitán: Nunca.  
Verial: No os conviene hacerme enfadar.  
Capitán: Si no ¿que nos vas a hacer? ¿Mordernos gatita?

La diablesa sonrió sádicamente, extendió la mano izquierda hacia delante e hizo un ligero movimiento con ella, también hacia la izquierda. Instantáneamente, todos los hombres de delante suyo quedaron empotrados contra la pared, una gran parte había muerto y la otra parte había quedado inconsciente; así pues, tenían vía libre. Finalmente habían salido del hotel por la puerta indicada. Una vez fuera, un enorme bosque se mostraba frente a ellos, decidieron alejarse un poco del hotel y pasar la noche allí, a la hora de cenar todos preguntaban por lo ocurrido dentro y por cómo lo había hecho, los únicos que no estaban pendientes de la conversación eran los dos hermanos, la sacerdotisa y Rin.

Inuyasha: ¿Así estás segura?  
Rin: Sí, pero me entrenareis ¿no?  
Kagome: Sí.  
Sesshomaru: Si lo haces por mí ... sabes que para mí no eres una carga.  
Rin: Quiero poder valerme por mí misma. Lo tengo decidido.

Después de esta conversación, el youkai se retiró a dormir y Rin se acercó al resto del grupo; dejando solos a la sacerdotisa y al hanyou.

Inuyasha: Tú ...  
Kagome: Te he dicho muchas veces que quiero estar a tu lado, pero siempre he pensado que la diferencia de razas sería un problema porque tú no envejeces y yo algún día ...  
Inuyasha: (murmurando) Pero yo te quiero tal como eres ... (claramente sorprendido y rojo por lo que se le acababa de escapar) ... Quiero decir, yo quiero estar a tu lado y ...  
Kagome: Yo también, para siempre, aparte, nos ayudaría en la lucha contra Naraku, ya no sería un blanco tan fácil y me podría defender mejor. No sabemos cuando volveremos a tener esta oportunidad.  
Inuyasha: ¿Así ya te has decidido?  
Kagome: Sí.

La chica se levantó y se dirigió al resto del grupo. Poco a poco todos fueron cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo y sólo quedaron las dos chicas y la diablesa despiertas.

Rin: Lo hemos decidido.  
Verial: ¿Ya?  
Kagome: Sí.  
Verial: Empezaré por el principio pues, mantener la transformación de la Rin.

Se puso la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un bote rosa y le dio a la niña.

Verial: Te la tienes que tomar de un trago antes de ir a dormir. Por el otro deberéis esperar, tengo que ir a buscarlo. Kagome, cuida de ella, no pasará buena noche. Despertad al Lord y que haga guardia por mí. Ahora vuelvo.

Dicho esto se adentró en el bosque y cuando ya se había alejado lo suficiente una luz negra y roja la rodeó.

El resto de la noche siguió sin incidentes. Y cuando el sol empezaba a despuntar el youkai vio a la gata que volvía al campamento.

Sesshomaru: Sí que has tardado poco.  
Verial: A mi hermano se le convence muy rápido. (sonriendo misteriosamente)  
Sesshomaru: (acariciando el pelo de la Rin) Así pues, ¿ya lo tienes?  
Verial: Esto parece.

Dicho esto se sentó junto a un árbol y cerró los ojos, la ligera brisa le movía el pelo y aprovechó para relajarse un rato, ir a ver a su hermano no le gustaba demasiado y la ponía nerviosa, luego de verlo adoraba estos momentos de tranquilidad.

* * *

**Aquí estamos otra vez, ¿que os ha parecido esta segunda prueba?**

**Espero que no se os haya hacho pesado y no sé si Sesshomaru me ha quedado muy OoC; però bueno, e****spero que os haya gustado y recordad**** que los reviews son gratis ;D**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. :D**


End file.
